Margaery Lécuyer Dupain
"I am just a mere observer, Ladybug. How things begin and end are up to you and Chat Noir." -Suzaku to Ladybug Character Concept Margaery was first conceptualized as Marinette's cousin from her mother's side before shifting to her father's side to emphasize a lot of her characteristics. Her mother was first conceptualized as a Japanese rather than a French. Her occupation as a model was crossed out as to not overshadow the Agreste family, yet her mysterious connection to the matriarch still remained in her essence. Another concept was not her having any relations to any original characters. She was supposedly a figure of legends, even outside of Master Fu's knowledge. On both concepts, she was at her early twenties and running a secret organization where all Miraculous holders gather. Her attitude toward different situations vary, rendering her an unpredictable and formidable foe to her opponents. Physical Appearance As a civilian Margaery Dupain has long, black hair that is usually braided over her shoulder. Her eyes were sapphire-blue that when light reflected on them, turn into a lighter shade of ocean blue. She is much taller than Marinette with a slim, athletic frame. She usually wears fake, square eyeglasses and a white dress with strips of black and red at the sides, black leggings, and a pair of brown boots. Sometimes, she is seen wearing a simple white shirt and pants while retaining her boots. When she was younger, Margaery had a noticeable shorter hair that only reached down to her neck. Her usual outfit consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with a silver dog paw print, white shorts, and a grey sneakers. Marinette stated that she hated wearing anything 'girlish' and would throw a fit whenever she was forced to wear one. As Suzaku Her appearance changes drastically as Suzaku. Her hair becomes increases in length while retaining hairstyle. Golden wing-like appendages sprout from behind her ears in a flight motion. The ends of her hair become highlighted with a mixture of gold, red, and orange. Her clothing is composed of a suit of sunset orange with a collared coat that splits and spreads out into three sections, similar to a tail. A brown, striped section runs at the front and three belts round around her waist. Her gloves and boots are brown with lines running diagonally across it and lined with gold. Her weapon was a rapier with an orb on the end of the hilt. The orb functions as a temporary storage for her fire faeries. Personality As Margaery Dupain According to Marinette, Margaery acts like a tomboy when they were young. She often get into fights primarily because of Marinette being bullied by other children. She was shown to be protective of Marinette, driving her to become reckless for the purpose to protect her. She often act tough and was shown to even stand up against adults. Because of her rebellious personality, she was always sent into detention in school or scolded by her parents. Five years later, her temperamental and rough attitude seemingly toned down. Marinette commented on how refined and feminine she become. She speaks in gentler, if not cheerful, manner and acts in a more polite manner to everyone, regardless of their background. She is more easy-going and friendly which easily attracts new friends. She become more mature and no longer rushes into danger without a second thought. Master Fu once said that it may have been a result of her strict training as the chosen holder of the Phoenix Miraculous. As Suzaku TBA Powers and Abilities As a civilian TBA As Suzaku To be continued... Her initial power, Battle Shift, can only be used in the presence of other Miraculous Holders. This power shifts the odds of a battle to their favor by granting power-ups to the recipients. To be continued... History Prologue TBA Arc (TBA) TBA Epilogue TBA Relationships Renaii Initially, Margaery and Renaii have a frigid relationship. Their clashing personalities often lead them into quarrels that could last for days. "She Margaery and Renaii never get along the first year they met. Whenever they fight, Wayzz would often come running to me in fear, as if the world is ending. The only times they get along were when the country Japan needed saving...and kicking villains out if they disturbed their sleep or meal." -Master Fu to Marinette To be continued... Marinette Dupain-Cheng Since they were children, Margaery and Marinette have a strong, sisterly relationship. Marinette would sometimes refer her as her older sister, often causing confusion among her peers. She was the one who gave her the nickname Marge and seemingly the only one to call her as such. Margaery was very protective of Marinette and only confides her worst moments to her. To be continued... Master Fu Margaery was shown to put a lot of trust on Master Fu. When she found out that he had chosen Marinette as the new holder of the Ladybug earrings, she said no complaint but rather, assured him that he had made the right decision. She take every warnings he give seriously and often refer to his words for guidance. She frequently coordinates her movements as Suzaku to him, except during times she knowingly will put him in danger. However, due to nature of her responsibility as the Phoenix Miraculous holder, she never share the visions of the future to Master Fu. To be continued... Gallery TBA Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder